Alone
by EricandGodric
Summary: What if Sookie had a twin sister that she knew nothing about. Well this is her story. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, but I do strongly wish so._  
Summary: What if Sookie actually had a twin sister that she or Jason didn't know about.  
_A/N: This story follows the life of Sookie's twin, so it will be a couple of chapters before Sookie is seen.  
Published: 4/24/12  
_

Alone

Chapter One

Waking up to a dark cell, with a pounding headache, is not something that happens to the common person but for me it seemed to happen a lot to me. Although it seemed like this time would be the last because I had a feeling I wouldn't be coming out of this one alive. A sharp light hit my eyes that temporarily blinded me, given my captures time to haul me out of my cell. After going up a flight of stairs, turning a couple corners, tripping along the way, I was sat down in a cold, hard, metal, chair. Across from me were a cold, hard, metal, table and another metal chair. It seemed like hours before someone entered the room and took the chair across from me. He had short brown hair and wore a long sleeved white shirt that was opened a little bit in the middle, which allowed me to catch a glimpse of his tattoo that seemed to go around his neck. He also seemed to be around the same age as me but I could tell from one look in his eyes he had seen a lot in his time, probably even more than me.

"What's your name?" He asked, staring me dead in the eye. I had been interrogated a couple of times before so I knew the drill. The same questions, every time, 'what's your name', 'do you know why you're here', 'why did you do it', and so on. From my times being interrogated I knew that it was better to stay silent, so they couldn't use your own words against you. But this time it was different, he didn't fire one question after another, instead he just sat there and looked at me like he had all the time in the world. Hours passed with just silence between us looking into each others eyes, neither of us backing down. As we were staring I figured that I could try my little gift out on him, see what he was thinking, what his plans were for me. I was quickly able to get to get into a trance state that was required to mentally teleport my mind into his, allowing me to see from his perspective, hear his thoughts, and even control him if I was able to mentally able to overpower him. As I reached his mind I was suddenly repealed backwards into my own body. No one had ever been able to keep me out before and I could tell he knew that I just tried something because his eyes widened just in the slightest.

"How did you do that?" I said with a surprise gasp, jumping up from my chair, knocking it backwards.

"What's your name?" He asked again, patient as ever, not showing any sign of panic.

"Screw my name, how were you able to do that? No one has ever been able to keep me out!"

"What's your name?" He asked this time he stared directly into my eyes. I could feel a slight pressure on my head.

"What are you doing?"

"Interesting." That was all he said before he got up and left the room, locking me in.

"GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS DAMNIT!" I yelled at him. There was no response, so I just slid back down into the chair and tried to get myself back under control.

Godric's POV

"Godric, I know you said not to interrupt you but we have a situation." Isabelle, one of my loyal subjects in my area, stated.

"What is it Isabelle?" I asked with no patients.

"We caught the girl that has been stealing for the past month." She stated in a grim voice.

"Did you run the background check?"

"Yes and I got to tell you, there's not much I could find on her." With that said she set down the file and exited the room.

Aurora Foster, 16, no known family members, five arrests for stealing with no convictions, in and out of ten different foster families; unofficially left foster care 1 year ago.

"Well Isabelle wasn't joking when she said that there wasn't much." I mumbled to myself. "Isabelle." I called to her. A couple of seconds later she walked into the room.

"I assume that you are expanding your search into finding her birth parents and what exactly happened while she was in foster care." I stated.

"Yes, I just wanted you to have the little bit of information that I was able to gather before you question her. Should I have her brought up?"

"Yes, notify me when she's here." With Isabelle's nod, she left the room, leaving me in peace.

I stood up and walked to look out the window to gather my thoughts, it's been a while since I've had to question someone this young. Before I knew Isabelle was knocking on the door telling me she had been brought up. I took a couple of minutes to get into the right mind set and headed towards the room where Aurora was being held. After sitting down in the chair I noticed the faint outline of multiple bruises, probably a week old by now, the tangled blood hair that almost looked brown from the dirt that was streaked across it; the same dirt that also adorned her clothes. The amount of dirt on her suggested that she's been living on the streets for at least a month, probably more; surprisingly she smelled a lot cleaner than she looked, meaning that she knew a place she could freshen up, which would mean she knew how to create contacts with other people.

"What's your name?" I asked testing the waters on how difficult she was going to be and judging by the times she's been arrested this wouldn't be her first interrogation. My question was met with silence. 'So it's going to be the hard way then' I thought. I figured that I could just wait her out, not that many people are able to take silence for very long, and I'd give her about an hour or two before she would crack. Five hours had passed and she hasn't said one word, I underestimated her greatly. I then felt a slight pressure against my mind that caused me to focus my attention back on the girl. I saw that she was in a trance like state meaning she was the cause of the pressure. I easily send the pressure back to her; which caused her to jump out of her seat, knocking the chair over.

"How did you do that?"

"What's your name?" I asked giving her another opportunity to answer the question, seeing if she would give in.

"Screw my name, how were you able to do that? No one has ever been able to keep me out!" She screamed at me. So I was right in assuming that the pressure was her, meaning that she is not one hundred percent human.

"What's your name?" I asked for the third time but this timed I tried to glamour her to give me the answer and it was an answer I got but not what I expected at all.

"What are you doing?"

"Interesting." With that said, I got up and left the room. As the door closed behind me I could hear her yell "GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS DAMNIT!" 'She has no idea how much that simple statement gave away about her' I thought as I walked back to my room to go to ground.

* * *

REVIEWS ARE VERY HELPFUL!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, but I do strongly wish so._  
Summary: What if Sookie actually had a twin sister that she or Jason didn't know about.  
Published: 4/26/12

Alone

Chapter Two

Weeks went by without saying a word. It was always the same question over and over again, 'what's your name'? I was getting sick and tired of that question. After my first week of silence they lowered the temperature of the cell I was staying in and they took away the mattress and blanket. The next week they decreased the amount of food to one meal a day. After my fourth week on not talking they took away my food all together. Now in my fifth week, I was tired, hungry, thirsty, and cold. Sleeping was difficult I continued to have nightmares of all the trouble I happened into and my foster families, before being locked in this cell. When the door opened I barely reacted and didn't fight against the people that grabbed; I learned early on that fighting back only caused you to receive copious amounts of bruises, which by the way still hurt like hell. When I got to the interrogation room the boy/man was already there waiting for me but this time there was a plate of food in front of him. I couldn't take my eyes off the food which caused me to miss what he said.

"What?"

"I said that if you answer my questions I'll give you this food. Deal?" He said. So he had now resorted to bribery to get me to talk and I go to tell you, it was working.

"Deal." I said still looking at the food, my mouth salivating.

"What's your name?" God, why does he always have to ask that question it was getting on my nerves.

"Aurora." I said curtly, hoping to get this Q and A session over with quickly so I get the food.

"Your full name." He stated.

"Aurora Aziza Foster. Happy?" I snapped at him, I hated my full name; it reminded me of unhappy memories. The Aziza came from the last name of the first foster family I said with and the Foster, given to me by the state to mark what I was, a foster kid.

"Yes. How old are you? When were you born?" He asked.

"Why are you even asking me these questions? I'm sure you have a file on me and you already know all this information."

"Answer the question." He said not even bothering to answer mine.

"May 24th, 1982, I'm 16 years old." I huffed out.

"Why did you steal from me?" Finally he asked the one question I was waiting for him to ask. I had been stealing from him for a week before I was caught.

"To live." I answered simply.

"Where is your family?"

"Never knew them, foster kid. Can I eat now?" I said getting annoyed with the questions.

"No, there is one more question I want you to answer. What did you try to do the first time we met?" He asked staring intently at me waiting for an answer.

"Go to hell." I said venomously, looking away, there was no way I would tell him my gift. When I looked back I saw that he wasn't in his chair, I had never heard him get up. Just as I was about to reach for the food I was pulled back by two cold arms. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I'm already in hell; sweetheart and you're not the only one guarding a secret. I'll give you one week to think about your answer and if you don't then things will get really interesting. Do you understand?" I could only nod my head up and down, I lost all my ability to speak and it felt like I was frozen in the chair. He let go of me, picked up the plate of food and then left the room.

The same people that drag me from my cell came in and were able to put me back into my cell, although I hardly remember the journey down, I was still in shock. The week seemed to pass by in a blink of an eye. I decided to not tell him about my gift, I was hoping he was just bluffing when he said that; although I had a feeling that he wasn't. The fact that my body was weak from lack of food wasn't going to help me but I rather die than let him know of what my gift allowed me to do. If I could help it I wouldn't let him use me for my gift. My time for worrying ended when the door opened and I was brought up to the interrogation room. I saw that the room was just the same as it had always been, maybe he changed his mind about making things interesting, but that thought was quickly brought to end. When I was sat down in the chair I noticed that wrist and ankle cuff were added to the chair, plus a large tarp under the chair, and the two people that brought me up from my cell stayed behind my chair. My heart really started to race when I saw him enter the room and I saw the look on his face. The look said it all; I would be in a world of pain if I didn't tell him what he wanted to know.

"Your decision?" He asked. I answered with silence. He then nodded to the two people behind me and they grabbed by arms and cuff them to the chair, they then followed the same procedure with my legs and left the room. They came back in a little later with a covered cart; I could only imagine what was underneath the cover. "Last chance to reconsider." He stated and to me it almost sounded like he hoped that I was reconsider, like he didn't want to do this to me, but I kept my silence. "So be it."

* * *

REVIEWS HELP A LOT!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, but I do strongly wish so._  
Summary: What if Sookie actually had a twin sister that she or Jason didn't know about.  
Published: 4/30/12  
**Warning: this chapter does contain torture. For those who do not want to read the torture scene just look for the bolded end.**

Alone

Chapter Three

I watched him as he walked over to the cart and pulled the cover off. I wasn't able to see what was on the cart because he was blocking it and the rim obscured my sight of it when he did move away from it. As he was walking back towards me I noticed that he had one hand behind his back. Instead of worrying over what he was carrying I focused on going into one of my trances that I use for my gift. Only this time I wasn't going to try to use my gift because I already knew that it wouldn't work on him. One of the benefits of these trances is that I blocked the world outside me, allowing me to feel no pain, which I figured would come in quite handy. Before I could attempt to go into a trance he moved his arm from behind his back up towards my face, showing me what he was holding; a scalpel that is used in surgeries. My breathing and heart rate started to increase, my eyes seemed glued to that simple object. I watched as he lowered the scalpel to my forearm and put the slightest of pressure of the blade. Wherever the blade traveled a line of blood followed. I had to put all my effort of not screaming, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. The same process followed on my other forearm, by the end of the second cut of panting heavily and giving thanks that the blade was sharp as hell or else this would hurt a lot more.

"You ready to give me an answer about your gift yet?"

"No." I forced out through my hard breathing, staring him right in the eyes.

The next cut happened so fast that I wasn't able to contain the scream that came out of my lips. I didn't even see his arm move but as I looked down there was a cut that spanned seven inches across my thigh and had to be at least a half inch deep. The blood that poured out of the wound was instantly soaked up by the pants that I was wearing. As I was paying attention to the cut on my thigh he slashed across my other thigh, both now marring identical cuts. Another screamed was ripped through my mouth and tears were freely pouring out of my eyes.

"You ready to talk?"

"Fuck you." My voice waivered as I said it; I was hoping that it would come out stronger but it was barely audible but he seemed to hear me none-the-less. I watched him as he moved so he was squatted in front of me. He released the cuff around my left ankle and held my foot securely against him. He then brought the scalpel against the back of my ankle. I started to squirm, to try to get out of his grasps, but my efforts were futile and he brought the blade across my Achilles tendon. I felt the immense pain as the tendon rolled up and joined the other muscles of my calf. My scream was silent, I was in so much pain; it was times like these that I wished that I didn't not have a high pain tolerance. While I was absorbed in the pain he ran the blade across the bottom of my left foot from heel to the base of my toes. The pain was getting to be too much, even for me.

"St…sto…stop, pl…ease." I begged with tears streaming from my eyes down my face.

"Will you tell me what I want to know?"

"Yes, just, please, stop." I whimpered quietly.

I let out a sigh of relief as I watched him move back to the cart and put the scalpel back. That was my last image before I passed out from exhaustion, pain, and blood loss.

**END (Aurora finally agreed to tell Godric what he wants to know about her gift. The scene ended with her passing out.)**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was in the most comfy bed I had ever been in. The sheets were pure silk and felt excellent against my skin. It was then that I noticed that I was naked underneath the blankets and that all the wounds that were dealt to me had been cleaned, stitched, and bandaged. Someone had also taken the time to clean the dirt from my body and my hair. There was an IV hooked up to me as well. There was also an empty bag with red residue, so I had been given a blood transfusion as well. My musings over my clean body was interrupt by the door across the room opening and in walked the man that caused some much grief and pain. As he approached the bed I instinctively tried to put distance between myself and him but I didn't get too far. As soon as I moved pain flared up through my entire body and I let out a small squeak from the pain. When I looked at him I thought I saw concern in his eyes but that couldn't be true because he was the one that put me in all this pain. It was only after he took a seat in the chair beside the bed that I noticed that there was a chair.

"Do you remember what you agreed to before you passed out?"

"Yeah I do." I said as I turned my head away from him, ashamed that I had begged him to stop and consented to telling him about my gift. I guess I still have that instinct to keep living. He gave me a look that said to start explaining my gift to him. "I'm able to transport myself mentally into another living creature." I said simply not wanting to give him more detail than that.

"What are you leaving out?" He asked, leaning towards me interested in what I had to say.

"When I'm in another creature I able to pick hear what they are thinking. If they are mentally weaker than me I'm able to implant thoughts in their head or take control of their body."

"So that's how you were able to steal $13,000 from me within a week. Why did you choose to steal from me?"

"I didn't know that the businesses I was stealing from were all owned by you. How were you even able to find me?" I asked with curiosity and also to help improve my strategy for next time if I ever got out of here. Instead of gracing me with an answer he got up and walked towards the door, when he reached the door he stopped and turned towards me. "Someone will be in shortly to change your bandages." He stated and paused as if he was debating about telling me something else. "Your scent." He said before he walked out the door. I was confused at first what he meant by my scent but then I realized that he was answering my question. What the fuck did he mean when he said it was my scent that allowed me to be caught. Before I could think any more on the topic the door opened and in walked a woman with brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She also had on a simple white dress that went down to the top of her knees.

"It's good to see that you are awake. I'm Isabelle; I have been treating your injuries the past two days while you were unconscious." She said as she walked towards a small closet and grabbed two clean towels, some wash clothes, and a medical kit. When she got to the bed she set down her things on the little table that was next to the bed and then disappeared into what must have been the bathroom to retrieve some warm water. Once all the supplies were gathered she reached under the blankets and pulled out my left arm. "How have you been feeling since you have been awake?" She asked as she took the bandage off. I stayed silent because there was a good chance that she would report anything I said back to the man that interrogated me. After a couple minutes of silence she tried to start another conversation again. "I get it that you don't want to talk to me, you're afraid that I'll report to Godric what you say. In that respect you are right, he's my…boss, of sorts, and I will report to him. But you should also know that what he did to you was harder on him then you will ever know. With his power and status in our world he couldn't afford to go easy on you, there would have been worse consequences for everyone than what you and Godric went through. Once you get to know the real him you will see what I am talking about." She said. Godric must be the name of the man that did this to me and they are both hiding a secret of their own; the way she made it sound, when she was talking, sound as if I was going to be here for a while. A little while later I noticed that she was finishing up cleaning the wound by my Achilles tendon. As she collected her things I made a quick decision and reached out to grab her wrist. She was shocked by my touch and before she could say anything I gathered up all my strength and forced my mental self into her mind. I was only able to catch a few glimpses before she forced me out, but what I saw was enough to put the pieces together.

"Vampire." I said to her weakly before I passed out from lack of energy.

* * *

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, but I do strongly wish so._  
Summary: What if Sookie actually had a twin sister that she or Jason didn't know about.  
Published: 7/31/2012

Alone

Chapter Four

The next time that I woke up I saw that there were restraints across my body. I tried to maneuver to get out of the restraints but found that it was impossible. When I started to look around the room to see if there was anything that could help me escape I noticed a figure move from the one of the dark corners of the room. After Godric stepped out of the shadows I tried to move away but the restraints did their job and held me in place. For a while it was a silent stare down between the two of us before he decided to speak.

"So you know." He stated instead of asked.

"Get the fuck away from me." I spat at him and turned my head away from him. Not a second after I turned my head he is right in front of my face. He just stood there, making no movements at all.

"Come in." He said quietly. I was about to make a smart remark saying 'how can I come in the room when I'm already in here' but before I could the door opened and in walked Isabelle with a plate of food.

"You try to do anything to her again and I'll make sure you regret it." With that said he turned and walked away but not before whispering something in Isabelle's ear. With a click the door shut and Isabelle started to make her way towards the bed. She sat the tray of food on the table next to the bed and proceeded to scoop up some of the food and turn it towards my mouth. Great, I thought, I'm going to have to be spoon feed. God this is humiliating. After the first bite of food I realized how hungry I actually was, so instead of focusing on how degrading this was I focused on getting more food. About half way through the plate she decided to speak.

"You are very lucky you know." She said.

"How so?" I asked after a while taking the bait from her statement.

"If it were anybody else you would have been six feet under already." I knew when she said anybody else that she was referencing another vampire.

"Then why am I not six feet under then?" I just had to ask.

"It is not Godric's…style, I guess you could say. He's not one to kill unless absolutely necessary. Granted there are times where it has to be done but even during those times he loathes it. Godric is the type of man that would rather settle things out peacefully then resort to violence." I was about to make a comment about how if he doesn't want violence then why did he torture me, but she must of saw the look on my face because she kept talking, not allowing me to get a word in. "You were a special case. Had you not tried to enter his mind, it would have turned out much differently. Normally, if someone is caught stealing from him then he will just glamour them into giving the money back and not remembering anything about it. But since it seems that you are also immune to our glamour and you have a gift then it was necessary to find out what that gift was. Then we would be able to determine if you would be a danger to us. So tread carefully, little one, you're not out of danger just yet." She got up and left the room with the empty plate leaving me to think about what she said. I knew that if it was me in their position then I would not allow me to live, so hopefully some mercy can be granted for me.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the restraints were taken off of me and there was another plate of food and glass of water on the night table. Trying to sit up took a lot of effort but I was able to do it. Grabbing the plate of food with the cuts on both of my wrists hurt like hell but I was determined. Finally with a lot of effort I was able to finish everything on the plate. I wondered what time it was but there were no clocks in the room so I decided that I would just got back to sleep and try to recover as much strength as I could, I had a feeling that I was going to need it.

I woke up to the sound of my door being opened. I was expecting it to be Godric, since he was always to first one in my room but instead it was Isabelle. When I moved to sit up I noticed that I had a slight issue that needed to be taken care of.

"Um, Isabelle?" I asked hesitantly while she walked towards my bed.

"What is it, little one?"

"I kind of…ummm…have to….pee." I whispered out, embarrassed that I needed help going to the bathroom. Next thing I knew I was getting picked up and carried into the bathroom. Once my bladder was empty she put me back in bed and proceeded to check on my wounds. After she finished changing them she headed towards the door but before she left she said, "Godric will be coming in soon, please be cautious of what you say little one." Then true to her words Godric stepped into the room a couple of minutes later. I could see in his eyes that he had come to a decision about what to do with me.

Before he could speak, I cut him off by saying, "Just tell it to me straight."

He seemed shocked that I was able to figure out his reason for coming in here but he quickly put his blank face back on. "You have one of three options." He started. "You could forfeit your life, become a vampire, or you can stay the way you are and work for me doing….odd jobs is what you could call it."

"What kind of odd jobs?" I asked suspiciously.

"The kind of odd jobs that would involve using your gift."

"Can I have some time to think about it?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, I will give you 24 hours." With that said he turned and left the room.

Well, thinking to myself, option one is definitely out of the question and I really had no desire to become a vampire; plus I don't know enough about them to make an informed decision. Then again I don't want to be used by someone because of my gift but I would be able to keep my life. I could always try escaping but with my injuries there is no way that would happen. I kept going back and forth and making pro and con charts in my head. Before I knew it 24 hours had passed and he was back in my room. Instead of saying anything he just looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Option three." After the words left my mouth he was in front of my face holding his bloody wrist in front of my face.

"Then drink from me to seal the deal." Without a second thought my lips closed around his wrist and I started to drink his blood.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while for me to update I've been busy and had a writer's block. Like always, reviews are helpful!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood  
_Published: 8/3/2012

Alone

Chapter Five

I was shocked to find out how delicious his blood tasted, it was like the perfect blend of spices and something else. I was so absorbed in drinking his blood that I didn't even notice all the wounds that were inflicted upon were healing. When the wound on his wrist closed I gave an accidental moan of displeasure. He gave a slight chuckle as he went to pull up a chair next to the bed.

"Now, as I am sure you noticed by now that all your injuries have been healed." I nodded my head in confirmation and he continued speaking, "With my blood in you there are some things you should know: I will be able to find you where ever you are so escaping and running away is not an option for you, your senses will be heightened, as well as your speed, strength, and libido, and you will have a certain attraction towards me, any questions?"

"When's my first job?" I asked wanting to get away from this place as quick as I can because for all I know he could be bluffing about being able to track me.

"Not for a long while, I want to make sure that you are fully prepared for some of the jobs that I will send you on, so you must be trained to deal with all different kinds of supernatural creatures. Your training will start tonight. I'll have Isabelle bring in some clothes for you to get dressed into." He said with a smirk, then left, and that was when I noticed that the sheet fell from my body and my breasts had been exposed to him this whole time. Blushing I pulled the sheet back up to cover myself and waited for Isabelle to come in. About a minute after he left Isabelle came in with a black sports bra and a pair of black yoga pants. Once I was changed and I put my hair back into a pony tail she led me out of the room and down to a large open area with multiple weapons on the wall. I was distracted by the amount of weapons on the wall that I never noticed Godric enter the room.

"Fascinating, aren't they?" Godric whispered in my ear from right behind me which caused me to jump.

"Yes, they are." I agreed and turned to look at him. I noticed that he had changed into a loose pair of black pants and no shirt. I gulped as I saw the lean muscles of his arms and torso and started to think what it would feel like to be under those muscles. I stopped that train of thought before it could get too carried away. _This is the man that tortured you_, I thought trying to get my mind out of the gutter, _there is no way that I should be even the slightest bit attracted to him_.

"Are you ready to begin your training?" He asked breaking the silence. With a nod of my head we moved towards the center of the room. "Attack me." Was all he said, not moving an inch. When he saw my confused look he said, "I will go easy on you, for now."

Once I worked up the courage I moved closer to him and aim a punch right to his jaw, right when my fist was going to connect with his face he moved his head just out of reach. I then swung another punch at him, this time aiming for his stomach but like before he moved out of the way. Every attack I threw he was he dodge effortlessly. The more he dodge the angrier that I got, this went on for about ten minutes before I decided to change it up and start trying to kick him as well but yet he was still able to dodge all the attacks. Taking a deep breath I remember what he said earlier to me, "…your senses will be heightened, as well as your speed, strength, and libido…" All I had to do was find a way to tap into his blood and then I would on a more even playing field with him. It took a little bit of time before I was able to tap into his blood but it still wasn't enough. I looked over to the wall that held the weapons, _he never said not to use them_, I thought as I rushed towards and picked up a katana. Finally after a combination of trying to punch him, kick him, and slash him with the sword I was able to catch him off guard, or so I thought. Just as I was about to hit him with a roundhouse kick he grabbed my leg and twisted and I ended up falling to the ground with him straddling me and pinning my arms above my head.

"You're a quick learned, I'll give you that much but you still have a lot to learn." He said getting off me and walking towards the door. "You must be hungry, follow me." Without arguing I followed him out of the room and into a dining room which looked like it had never been used before. Godric sat down at the head of the table and motioned for me to sit in the chair to his right. As soon as I sat down someone that I didn't recognize came out of the door with a plate of food and sat it down in front of me. Looking down I saw that it was a huge steak with a side of mashed potatoes, and green beans. Just looking at it made my mouth water, I had never had food this grand before and they only gave me mediocre food while I was still their captive. Not waiting any longer I dug in and moaned at the taste of it.

"I take it by that moan that the food is acceptable." He asked and all I could do was nod since my mouth was full. Once I was done eating he led me back to the room that I had been staying in. As I entered I noticed that there were a pile of neatly folded clothes. "The clothes should all be in your size and if not then tell me and I will have Isabelle go and get the right sizes for you. I'll come by your room when it is time for your training." With that said he closed the door and locked it.


End file.
